Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toner for developing an electrostatic image which is used in an image formation method such as electrophotography and electrostatic printing, and also to a method for producing the toner.
Description of the Related Art
The development of electrophotographic techniques used in printers and copiers has been continued in recent years, and a demand has been created for reduction of the devices in weight, size, and energy consumption. Meanwhile, a demand is also strong for high-quality and high-definition toners with high image reproducibility. To meet such demands, it is necessary to increase tinting strength, increase definition, and improve development stability.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-215501 suggests increasing the amount of a colorant in a toner as a means for increasing the tinting strength. Further, a method for increasing the tinting strength and also increasing chroma and lightness by raising pigment dispersibility can be also used to increase further the image definition. A pigment dispersant is used in such a method, and a large number of pigment dispersants have been development. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-181835 discloses a pigment dispersant using acid-base interaction of a pigment and a pigment dispersant.
Meanwhile, from the standpoint of development stability, there is a strong demand for a toner with excellent charging characteristics. Japanese Patent No. 5241939 discloses a charge control agent which is a salicylic acid derivative for obtaining excellent charging characteristics.